A number of electronic devices, including wireless devices, may have one or more components that are controlled or set by a front-end component. For example, a power amplifier may be set or configured by a power amplifier controller. In some cases, the power amplifier controller may itself be controlled or configured by another interface component based on the state of the device.
Often, various components within a device will be created by different organizations. To facilitate interoperability between components, which may be designed by different organizations, standards are often adopted for different types of devices and components. As technology advances, standards may change or new standards may be adopted. In some cases, the newer standards are not compatible with the older standards.